


Stolen Moments That We Steal

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [16]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Engagement, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Off-screen Relationship(s), Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Slash, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does he do it like me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments That We Steal

"Does he do it like me?" Harry questioned as he laid in bed next to the man who he had been sleeping with for the past ten months, a man who he knew was engaged and yet he still allowed them to have something and maybe well that was against Harry's better judgement but if the guy didn't want to stop then who was Harry to really say no?

Taylor turned his head as he looked at Harry and the moment their eyes locked, Harry felt the familiar butterflies set off in his stomach. Butterflies that only Taylor could ever give him.

"You know I don't like mentioning him when we are in bed together," Taylor sighed out before breaking their eye contact and thus killing all of Harry's butterflies. "It makes me feel guilty."

Harry wanted to laugh bitterly at that but he didn't. Instead he did his best and bit his tongue, "You feel guilty now? Just because I brought him up," he muttered his tone coming out harsh and well maybe he still should be biting his tongue. "Shouldn't the guilt come when you fuck me or something?"

"It's complicated H," Taylor spoke as he kept his gaze off Harry. "What Alex and I have it's well it's fucking complicated but mentioning him while I'm in bed with you does make me feel guilty because I do love him despite how shit I am with cheating."

"If you loved him you wouldn't even be cheating," Harry argued as he sat up some. "You wouldn't have hit on me at that club and you sure as hell wouldn't be bringing me into your bed when he is out of town."

Taylor once again sighed before moving away from Harry slightly and Harry was sure his heart broke just a bit. "I brought you here because I needed someone," he said though he didn't sound so sure. "I love Alex and I'm marrying him in a month. I've given up a lot of shit to be with him H and yes it's complicated what we have so I'd like it if you never bring him up again when we're together."

Licking his lips softly Harry slid out of Taylor's bed as he went in search of the clothes that had been taken off of him last night when they had literally made love to one another in the bed that Taylor shared with the man he swore he still loved.

"Where are you going Harry?" Taylor asked filling the silence that Harry hadn't broken after his earlier words.

"I'm leaving," Harry replied as he got dressed once he found his clothes. "What's the use of staying with a man who clearly thinks he is in love with someone else though his actions prove differently?"

Taylor stood up as well though he made no effort to get dressed as he walked to where Harry was. "Who the hell are you to call me out when you're fucking someone else too?" he asked his voice turning to a whine now. "You're just as committed to someone else as I am."

Blushing at Taylor's words, Harry shook his head as he looked at him, doing his best not to let his eyes wander past Taylor's face.

"I'm not..." he trailed off as he shook his head. "It's not what you think."

"Oh so you showing up with hickies on your jaw lately is not what I think?" Taylor questioned as his hand went up to trace the spot on his jaw where Harry was sure he did indeed have a hickie. "I don't leave hickies on you, that was a part of our agreement when this started, no marks on either of us and well hickies show someone wants it to be known that you belong to them."

Harry blushed a deeper shade of red as Taylor's hand fell from his jaw, "What I have with that other man is just a friends with benefits thing," he muttered out as his mind went to Zac.

Zac was Kate's roommate and Kate was Harry's best friend and maybe it was inevitable that he'd wind up in Zac's bed eventually though it had taken four month for that to happen and Harry had been drunk and pissed because Taylor had been gone for a week on some trip with Alex and so he'd let Zac's advances go past the flirting stage.

Harry had knew it was wrong then to use Zac and he knew it now too but they weren't serious even if they somehow fucked most nights, even when Harry had been with Taylor and okay maybe they had been out by themselves on dates or what most people would call dates but it wasn't serious, neither had stated what they were and Zac knew he was fucking someone else. Zac knew he loved someone else.

"I don't even know much about the guy who leaves me hickies," he sighed as he chewed his lip because that was also true. Zac was a closed off person and Harry never really tried to break his walls because well he only cared about breaking Taylor's.

"Well whatever it is he wants the world to know you're his," Taylor spoke as he inched a bit closer to Harry. "So with all due respect you really have no rights getting angry at me because I am in love with the man I intend to marry next month nor do you have a right to get angry that it makes me guilty when you bring him up."

Rolling his eyes, Harry moved away from Taylor a bit because he couldn't be this close to him or he'd crumble because well Taylor was his weakness.

"Do you even love me at all?" Harry asked before he could think his words through and the moment they came out, hanging in the air between him and Taylor he wished he could take them back.

Taylor looked down and away from Harry as he ran a hand through his hair, "I like you," he spoke before looking up. "I like you and can't that be enough?"

Swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat Harry shook his head before moving past Taylor. "No, that can't be enough," he said loud enough so that Taylor could hear him.

After he said that he finished his walk out of Taylor's bedroom and down the hall and the whole way there he could hear footsteps behind him so he knew Taylor was following him.

"You don't have to do this Harry," Taylor said and for once he actually sounded a bit sad which only confused Harry because Taylor had said he didn't love him so why would he be sad if Harry was walking out of his life?

"But I do," Harry said as he stopped at the front door before turning to look at Taylor who was still naked. "How can I be with you when you don't love me?" he questioned as he shook his head. "I love you and maybe I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with you but I did and you clearly don't love me or you're in denial because you want that perfect ending with Alex and so I think I should just end this before either one of us get too badly burned."

When Taylor fell silent at that, Harry frowned slightly before turning away and as he opened the door he had to swallow a lump again because he knew he was walking out of Taylor's life, probably for good this time and it sucked because deep down he swore he could have seen a future with Taylor where Taylor had chosen him instead of Alex and where they would one day get married.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Harry groaned as he moved from his spot on the couch as he heard a knock on the door of his apartment, dreading answering it because ever since he had ended things with Taylor he had been doing good with avoiding people as much as he could.

Even at his job as a professional model he did good at avoiding people, usually choosing to spend his time not shooting in his trailer where he could wallow in his pity though now it seemed the world had other ideas for him and when he opened the door he wasn't the least bit surprised to find Zac standing on the other end a bag of what looked like Chinese take out from the restaurant across the street in his hand.

"Surprise," Zac smiled sheepishly as he held up his hand. "I brought food for the birthday boy."

"So Kate told you it was my birthday?" Harry asked as he moved aside so that Zac could come in and once he had, he shut the door behind him.

Zac nodded his head as he walked farther into Harry's house, heading for the kitchen. "Yep so I used that as an excuse to make sure you were still alive and all."

Laughing Harry followed behind Zac, "I've been answering your texts," he defended as he watched Zac put the bag on the counter and as he did that, Harry opened his cabinets, getting down two plates. "You should have known I was still kicking."

"But I wanted to see your pretty face to know for sure," Zac shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face Harry. "Your pretty face is a much better indicator than any text that you're still alive and kicking."

Blushing Harry handed Zac the two plates, watching as he put the food on on them. "And am I alive and kicking?" he asked before chewing on his bottom lip.

"You're alive," Zac stated as he picked up his plate and headed into the living room. "But you look kind of like shit so I think life is kicking you instead of you kicking it," he said and Harry who had picked up his own plate and followed behind him couldn't help but frown now. "What happened Harold? You're twenty-two today, you shouldn't be looking like shit."

"I ended things with that one dude," Harry answered as he sat down on his couch, looking at Zac who had sat down beside him. "Last week."

Zac nodded his head as he looked away from Harry, "It was about time you wised up and realized he wasn't worth it. Anyone whose engaged and cheats is just scum of the earth."

"I didn't realize that," Harry whispered knowing Zac would probably be disappointed in him. "I just realized he's never going to admit he loves me the way that I love him so I ended things for my sake even if I wish he'd come to his senses and realize he loves me and it's me he wants the future with."

"Isn't that how it always goes?" Zac asked as he looked up at Harry and to Harry the small smile on Zac's lips looked a bit forced and sad. "You love someone or want someone but they only want someone else."

Chewing his lip at Zac's words Harry had to look away because he hated that he felt like Zac was referring to them but he blamed Taylor trying to imply that whoever it was he was with had wanted more. There was no way that was the case with Zac because Zac knew he was emotionally unavailable but then again hadn't he known that with Taylor too?

Picking at his food with his fork Harry took a few bites to prolong the silence between them. Though after he swallowed what was in his mouth he looked back up at Zac seeing a vulnerability in the man he hadn't ever seen before.

"You've only been sleeping with me for four months," Harry sighed knowing deep down Zac had meant them. "You don't want me nor do you love me."

Zac laughed out bitterly though he looked away from Harry again. "Don't tell me what I want or what I feel H," he spoke and Harry inwardly cringed because Zac had never called him that before. It had always been Taylor's nickname for him. "I do want you..I don't know if it's love yet but I want you and how I feel for you is kind of crazy because I wouldn't just bring Chinese food to anyone on their birthdays but I did for you and coming from me that means something so don't tell me how I feel okay."

Nodding Harry went silent as both he and Zac finished their food and once they were done he took both their plates into the kitchen in an effort to again prolong any conversation they would have but that effort failed since Zac had followed him into the kitchen.

"Why me?" Harry finally asked after he had deposited the dishes into the sink and he turned to face Zac, surprised at how close Zac was to him.

"Why not you?" Zac asked as he smiled though this time it didn't look as forced. "You're not perfect but you're perfect for me," he shrugged. "If only you didn't love someone else but I guess that's always how things go for me. I mean hell when I was teenager my first boyfriend Malcolm left me for my own brother."

Harry frowned at Zac's words, "I'm sorry," he apologized as he reached out to rest both his hands on either of Zac's cheeks. "But...well...maybe now that I ended things with that one dude well maybe I can try to give you a chance. I mean you did surprise me on my birthday."

"I did," Zac nodded as his smile grew. "I'd also like to take you on an actual date."

"Oh and just where do you want to take me on an actual date too?" Harry asked unable to control the smile that formed on his lips against his will.

"To my brother's wedding next month," Zac confessed and well to Harry that was big especially since he knew nothing about Zac's family. "I don't even know why I'm going because I hate my brother but maybe it will be bearable with you by my side."

Harry smiled more before leaning in to peck Zac's lips. "I'd be honored to go with you," he spoke as he pulled away. "Make things bearable for you and all," he sighed before leaning in to kiss Zac longer than a peck and this time as they kissed he couldn't help but hope that giving Zac this chance was a good thing and that he did eventually get over Taylor and learn to love Zac like he still loved Taylor.


End file.
